New York's Most Stubborn Spider (Originally titled Stubborn)
by Crazy-Comet-97
Summary: "Peter Benjamin Parker, go to the fucking doctor!" Or the one where Peter is too stubborn to go to the doctor so his girlfriend MJ has to drag him there. The shocking news comes their way soon after that things might be a little bit different in New York from now on. (Original story by AO3 user castivak, )
1. Disclaimer

Okay, lets just a few rules straight here, before we continue:

1 - Both Peter Parker and Michelle Jones are legal and consenting adults, meaning they are age 18 or over.  
2 - Peter is FtM Transgender and MJ is MtF Transgender so the biology works both ways and can result in pregnancy.  
3 - As you have most likely observed in the tags, several people are out of character and their fandoms. This is normal.  
4 - As noted as well, I am not the original author of this story, the first 3 chapters (except for the edits (I have since put in) are not my own work,  
however, I have received written consent from the original author to upload and take over the fic as it was abandoned.

Other than all of that, please enjoy the fic and if you liked it, leave a favorite or comment!


	2. Chapter 1: Demands & Doctors

"Peter Benjamin Parker, go to the _fucking_ doctor!"

Peter let out a heavy breath as MJ's command sounded from the opposite side of the bathroom door,

the teenager having ignored her insistence to see a doctor for the past week because every day has been filled with nausea and very little else.

But, as everyone including her knows, he's a stubborn bastard, so he refused to bring this up to his doctor.

Michelle, on the other hand, if you asked her, was getting really fucking annoyed with her boyfriend's idiotic behaviour and she was really close to carrying him to the medical bay by herself at this point.

Honestly, he literally was within _walking distance_ of a medical team since he was staying at the Avengers compound for the summer

and he figured that mentioning the fact that he was throwing his guts out every morning wasn't necessary.

"I'm fi-"

"if you finish that sentence, I swear to God, I'll end you."

Peter got up from the bathroom floor, flushing his vomit down the toilet before opening the door, eyes meeting Michelle's as he leaned against the doorway.

The look in her eyes spoke volumes and made him groan.

"You're going to drag me down to the med bay aren't you?" He mumbled and her response was to just grab his arm in harsh grip,

her nails digging into his skin and earning a whine from the boy as he was pulled to the elevator, Michelle's voice hard. "Medical floor, please F.R.I.D.A.Y."

"_Of course, Ms Jones._" F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice sounded as the elevator began moving down levels, making Peter's stomach do that sinking feeling as he wrapped his arms around himself,

closing his eyes and trying not to throw up in the elevator. Seeing the look on his face, MJ wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him close, as he lied his head on her shoulder.

"You ready for Tony to go all "Dad-Mode" on your ass when he finds out you've been vomiting for a week?"

"Ugh, _no_. Hopefully _someone_-"He eyed Michelle warily. "-doesn't inform him anytime soon."

Michelle laughed, the elevator stopping as she did and the doors slid open to reveal the medical area,

the taller girl pulling her stubborn-as-a-goddamn-mule boyfriend into the room with her, despite him dragging his feet in order to slow both of them down.

Having heard the "Ding!" from the elevator landing at her floor, Dr. Helen Cho's eyebrows furrowed when she saw the teenagers enter, lips pursed.

"Good afternoon Michelle, Peter. I don't suppose this is a social visit, so I'll get straight to the point. What did you two do this time?"

"For once, this wasn't a group effort. Peter's just too stubborn to get medical help even though he can barely keep anything down right now, Dr Cho."

Michelle spoke up for the both of them, the ill boy keeping his head on her shoulder and whining at the unwanted exposure he was being given.

"Really, Peter?" Helen shook her head. "You should know better than to not come down to see me or inform Mr. Stark that you're unwell."

"It's not a big deal, Dr Cho, it's just-"

"Peter Benjamin, you're throwing up constantly, trust me when I say its a big deal."

Michelle cut him off in response while walking (more like dragging) Peter to the closest examination table so they could get this over with.

Of course, Peter being Peter, he stared at it like it was made of spikes and froze, unmoving.

Rolling her eyes, Michelle shook him. "Peter, are you going to move or do I have to lift you onto it?"

"I mean..." He came out of his reverie just to look at her. "I wouldn't really hate it if you did lift me onto it."

MJ rolled her eyes. Of course, he'd do this.

"You're the worst." She muttered in defeat as she scooped Peter up and laid him out on the padded table, earning a smug grin from her boyfriend and an eyeroll from the other adult in the room.

However, Peter replaced his frozen state from before with a different one, squirming like a worm as Dr. Cho did a routine check-up on him,

concluding so far that Peter did not have any basic illness or appendicitis, which both caused relief because he wasn't going to burst open somewhere internally and die,

but also caused anxiety in everyone as she couldn't find a basic answer to what was happening to him.

"Woah-! Hey, okay, that's...that's a needle." Peter yelped as he saw the Helen take out some blood drawing equipment,

the needle immediately catching his eye as he pressed both arms to his chest, like he was trying to hide them from her and that...thing,

"Brilliant observation, Peter Parker."

"Is...is it going to go in me?" He dumbly asked, eyes wide.

"No, it's just going to sit on the tray as we have a chat." Dr. Cho couldn't help but sarcastically say, sighing as Peter gave her a half-hearted glare.

"As much as you hate it, Peter, I need to draw blood to make sure you don't have a crippling disease or something a lot worse that could spread or kill you."

She continued and the pale boy huffed, seeing Michelle hold out her hand for him, her eyes glaring at him making him wince as he took it carefully,

giving Helen his other free arm and turning away, burying his face in MJ's shoulder again and squeezing her hand rather hard, ignoring the fact that blood was being removed from his body at this very moment.

Only when it was over and he felt a bandage being wrapped around his arm, did he loosen his grip on MJ and look up, keeping their hands still together as he watched Dr. Cho take the blood she removed

and put some drops of it into a Stark Industries branded machine, the screen immediately lighting up and according to what was on it, scanning for any abnormalities

including cell levels, genes and other gunk Peter's brain was too tired to make out.

"What are you looking for exactly in his blood with that thing?"

MJ questioned as she watched several diseases appear on screen with the word "**NEGATIVE**" beside them in all-capitals and bold red lettering, her question earning a small shrug from Dr. Cho.

"This is one of Tony's latest endeavours. The Stark Industries Medi-Data Scanner. It has access to one of the largest medical databases in the world, so if it's working as it should, anything and everything possible."

Peter stared at the screen along with the both of them, anxiety rolling in his chest and making his heart beat fast as he (thankfully) saw several negatives and feared for what would appear as a positive,

although MJ's hand carding through his hair was keeping his nerves a little lower than they normally would be right now.

Soon enough, the scanner seemed to be slowing down, when a small noise like a triangle sounded from the machine, everyone looking to the screen to find out what the positive result was.

Dr. Cho approached it quickly, blocking their view of it for a moment, before moving back, eyes wide in a small bit of shock.. "Well...that's interesting."

"What...what is it?" Peter whispered, afraid to speak as he watched her face for a rather long time.

"See for yourselves." Dr. Cho moved completely back so MJ and Peter could look, both of their jaws going slack at what they were seeing.

'Pregnancy**: POSITIVE**'

"N-No, that's not interesting! Th-That's terrifying! O-Or incorrect!"

Peter piped up, white as a sheet as he flew off the examination table and moved to Dr. Cho's side, looking at the screen with wide and fearful eyes, hands shaking. "It has to be incorrect!"

"Peter." Dr. Cho tried gently, aiming to put her hand on his shoulder.

"This is a Stark Industries product, not only that, but it has access to every medical research paper and more. It's virtually impossible for it to be incorrect-"

Peter smacked her hand away, tears in his eyes. "Run the test again! Run it again! Seriously, draw as much blood as you have to! I-"

"PETER."

The boy turned around as he felt a hand curl around his neck, turning and seeing Michelle standing behind him, surprisingly calm, but he could see the shock in her eyes as she spoke.

"I think you know Pete, that the answer won't change."

She spoke softly and gently, Peter's lip quivering before he just let it all out, body shaking through sobs as MJ pulled him into her arms,

running fingers through his hair and gently rocking him as he cried into her shoulder, hands clutching onto her sides.

"MJ, th-this is...wh-what are we going to do-o?"

"Whatever you want, love." MJ murmured into his neck, trying to calm him down as best she could while she too, tried to deal with the situation.

"If you want to keep it, then we'll keep it. If you want to get an abortion, then we'll do that too. It's entirely your choice."

Reduced now to only sniffles, the boy lifted his head to look at her as he tried not burst into sobs again, looking scared out of his wits as he tried to think.

"I-I don't kno-ow...is that even an option still? Getting rid of it?"

"According to the results-" Dr. Cho butted in for a moment.

"The machine's instruments say that you're barely even a month along, so yes, abortion is still an option if you want to go ahead with it."

Peter swallowed thickly, standing up straighter and taking MJ's free hand into both his hands,

rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand as he stared down in deep thought, for a very long while.

A baby. God a baby, he was 18, so was MJ. They were high school students in their senior year, on the verge of college.

He'd thought he'd not have to worry about any of this till he was older.

He had left behind the part of his life that included all his anatomy and the rest of this shit for a reason, years ago now.

Could he handle being dysphoric again?

Could he handle being a Dad at 18?

Could he handle anything right now?

It took a lot longer than he hoped to come to a conclusion, but, sniffling again, he finally looked up and into MJ's worried eyes, nervous.

"I think I want to keep it, M. I think I want to keep this baby."


	3. Chapter 2: Wanna Know My Secret?

One Week Later

"_Mr. Parker and Ms. Jones, I am to inform you that it is currently noon, I recommend you wake and leave the bedroom quarters before boss comes in and wakes you up himself._"

Michelle heard F.R.I.D.A.Y notifying them of the time before Peter did, opening her eyes and squinting at the sunlight that was seeping its way in through the blinds, bringing up her free hand that wasn't trapped underneath her sleeping -pregnant- boyfriend to rub her eyes,

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, may I asked that the door's locked?"

"_It is currently locked Ms. Jones, would you like me to unlock it?_"

"No, thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y, I'm going to do it myself in a few."

Michelle muttered more to herself than others, carefully moving her arm out from underneath Peter's still snoozing form and letting out a yawn, sitting up and gently shaking Peter's shoulder,

"Petey, time to get up." She gently pushed and moved her hand to his hair, running her fingers through it and the sleeping boy let out a low whine, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face in the pillow

"Fi' more minu's..."

Sighing, she spoke again. "Do you want a bunch of ice poured on your bed and me and you or do you want to get up on your own before that happens?"

With a groan, Peter rolled over once again at the threat and sat up in order to go to the bathroom, but he immediately fell back down and put his hands over his face as a wave of dizziness washed over him, making him feel sick enough that he had to lie back down.

Worried, his girlfriend put her hand on his still flat (for now) abdomen and gently rubbed it in small circles to ease whatever was affecting him, watching as he took a few deep breaths to settle himself before re-opening his eyes to look at her.

"Okay...I think I can actually get up now." He muttered and tried once more, managing to stay up, but leaning into Michelle since he was the cuddly type, but thankfully, so was she, allowing him to rest as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, scratching his head while he nuzzled into her neck, still rather sleepy as he spoke, voice rough.

"Maybe Mister Stark pouring ice on us is worth sleeping more."

"It might be a gazillion degrees in New York at the moment, but I am not dealing with cold as fuck ice on my bare skin because you're a goddamn sleepy koala."

"_You're_ _holding_ me against your chest right now."

"I say tomato, you say tomato. I'm just trying to keep you both upright." She muttered before pressing a kiss to his forehead, his eyes closing while a content smile spread across his face.

Obviously, if they had their way, the tender moment would have been continued for a short while longer, but being they were in the vicinity of Tony Stark, it was ruined swiftly by Tony's voice sounding from the other side of the door, quite loudly.

"Hey! If you two don't come out of that cave Peter calls his room, I'm legally and personally allowed as his pseudo father figure to break this door down!"

Laughing to each other quietly, Peter called out. "We'll be out soon, Mister Stark!"

Being quiet for a moment, the two heard the man give a conformational noise before walking away, leading Peter to get up from the bed and go to his dresser, pulling out some clothes from it to slip into after his shower.

Michelle, never one to leave him along for long these days, got up as well, walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist while pressing a loving kiss to his jaw and resting her hands on his lower belly, a common place for them to end up on the last 7 days.

"Feel any difference yet?" Peter couldn't help but ask as he sorted his wearables out.

"Babe, we found out a week ago, nothing's going to noticeably change in so little time."

MJ muttered before kissing his cheek again and moving towards her own personal drawer of clothes that she had brought for the summer to stay with him, picking out jeans and a t-shirt with some band logo on it, underwear next to it for when she also had her shower.

However, before that, there was a topic she was hesitant to bring up, but knew they had to talk about before they both had too little time to be able to privately.

"Speaking of finding out, babe-" She trailed off as Peter turned to her, pulling his pyjama shirt off and starting to undo his binder in prep for his bathroom use. "Do you think you're ready to tell them today about…everything?"

The boy paused on the spot, hands gripping the midway point of the black coloured fabric that made up his binder as he stared down at his feet, his brain kind of crashing as it thought of telling his mentor/father figure about the pregnancy.

Shit, he had to tell Tony and Pepper and he had to tell all his friends and- Jesus, how will Ned and Jack react to all of this? Would they stop hanging out with him? What about his Aunt May, his only mother figure left in the world other than Pepper?

His brain short circuited and he had to sit on the bed for a third time "Fuck..." He managed the one word, feeling panic nipping at his heels as he bit his lip in thought.

Michelle, now bare from the waist up, settling by his side carefully and putt her hand over his as she turned his face towards her gently.

"You don't have to do it yet, love, I'm just bringing it up because while I did say you aren't going to be showing yet, you will eventually and since they know about our biology, Pepper at the very least, would probably be able to put the pieces together."

Peter sighed, shaking his head. "No, no, you're right. But…what about Tony? Don't you think he'd figure it out as well?"

"Listen, babe, the man's a genius but he's also a moron, just like someone else I know."

MJ smirked as her boyfriend gave her a fake offended look. "Hey!" He pouted and she stuck her tongue out at him, but then went back to being gentle, but serious.

"But, seriously, we don't have to do it now, don't feel pressured to tell them because of me, okay? It's on your time as you are the one who's preggers. I was only just suggesting that you might have to do it soon is all."

"No, Chelle, you're right." Peter sighed. "With a body as thin as mine is, it won't be hidden for long and I'm sure that other symptoms than just the whole throwing up thing will start to show too, so getting it out of the way now would be smart so they're not so upset later."

Michelle smiled at him after slipping off her underwear, giving him a gentle peck on the lips as he smiled back, hands finding the others as they wandered into the bathroom.

"You'll be there, right, when I tell them?" Peter asked as he looked at her.

"No, I'm just going to hide in the linen closet like an asshole." She had to joke, grinning as Peter just rolled his eyes he turned on the shower so they could both wake up.

A few moments later, she led him out the door hand in hand towards the main living area of the floor on the compound they were situated on, both fully dressed and only slightly prepared for the day ahead and what it would bring.

* * *

"I didn't kill any moods that you had going on in there, right?"

Tony questioned loudly as the two entered the large kitchen, Pepper giving her husband a light smack on the back of the head for the comment while Peter yelped.

"Wha-Mister Stark, no!"

As if it couldn't get any worse, his cheeks turned as red as the fabric of his Spider suit, leaving him quite embarrassed as both MJ and Tony let out snorts of laughter, her sitting down at the kitchen counter and grabbing a strawberry from a bowl of fruit situated on the counter while Peter went to the fridge, grabbing the orange juice and pouring himself a glass, settling beside her.

"I'm just joking with you, kid. Promise." Tony managed to rein in his chuckling as he watched them fondly. Now that had was Dad, a real one, he'd come to find that despite everything, he still had the capability to love others. It seriously always surprised him.

"What took you guys half a century to get up anyway?" He had to ask.

"We're teenagers, Mister Stark, isn't that a good enough reason?"

"Peter, both you and Michelle are legal since the end of last year and the beginning of this one, so no, it is not a good enough excuse."

Peter scoffed, drinking juice from his glass, rolling his eyes again. He had a point (of course he did, Tony Stark always has a point) as his birthday had passed a couple weeks ago as well as MJ's being in November, but still, it was a good enough excuse in his eyes.

"Well, Tony, eighteen still has 'teen' in it. So technically, we're still full of angst and terror, despite you saying we're legal." MJ returned with a quip of her own and got a laugh from her boyfriend and Pepper, while getting a gawk from the genius, before her expression changed.

"But, really, the reason we took so long is we were having a discussion, a heavy one."

"Angsty and terrifying teenagerly stuff I'm guessing?"

Tony replied playfully, but his own expression also changed when he noticed Peter's expression had done so somewhere, watching as the kid fiddled with the strings of his hoodie (Jesus, was he trying to kill himself?! It was like 80 degrees out, what the fu-), looking down at his lap as everyone around him looked at each other.

"Okay." Tony straightened up on his stool, Pepper also looking worried.

"Something's wrong. I know it is because Peter isn't this quiet and on a scale of Normal Teenage Rebellion to Please Get A Lawsuit Ready, where does it land on the scale?"

Peter snorted at Tony's description of their activities, but shakily sighed, swallowing as he looked up. "Uh, I actually don't know where it sits on that, but it isn't, well, bad-it isn't bad at all actually. It's just…um…rather big."

Sensing a big conversation coming, Pepper turned the stove off where she had been making breakfast (well, lunch at this point) for everyone and turned around, moving next to her husband and facing the two nervous-looking teenagers, seeing that Peter looked much more anxious than Michelle did.

It also seemed that Peter was more clingy than usual, given he hadn't stopped holding Michelle's hand underneath the table the entire time they were seated.

Opening his mouth before shutting it again, he turned to the curly haired girl near tears, swallowing again. "Can-Can you tell them? Please?"

She nodded in response, bringing their hands up and onto the counter, her thumb rubbing against his knuckles gently, Tony and Pepper's worry heightening as they looked at each other before looking back at them.

"Well, you see, a week or so ago, Peter started getting sick every morning."

As soon as she started, she could see Tony about to jump in with a billion questions and held out a hand to stop so she could continue. "I don't mean badly sick, like he would wake up and then go to the bathroom to puke, the nausea was lasting throughout the day by the end of the week and despite my protests, he kept refusing to see Dr. Cho, which annoyed me to no end-"

"Sorry about that." Peter interjected quietly.

"I know you're sorry and I love you." She nodded, before returning to the correct conversation. "Anyway, I managed to drag him -literally- to her last week once I finally had enough and she did a blood test."

She could see the tension in Tony's shoulders elevate, Pepper having put her hand on one to stop him from possibly poncing across the table at them wanting answers.

"The machine she used to test the blood on thankfully said mostly everything was negative, including any minor and major illnesses he could have, but, um..."

Michelle trailed off and she swallowed thickly, giving a side glance to the nearly shaking boy next to her before going on, "The test showed that Peter was…well, we found out that he's pregnant. He's been pregnant for about a month now, actually."

Silence.

Peter slowly looked up at both the couple's faces, eyes wet with tears and heart racing in his chest, hands shaking terribly as he awaited their response. Before it could come however, a sob escaped his throat before he could stop himself and thankfully, Pepper snapped out of her shocked daze, rushing voer to the sobbing teen as fast as her high heels could get her there.

"Oh, sweetheart, it's alright." She cooed, exactly as she would treat her own daughter, Morgan, wrapping her arms around him in a hug as he clutched onto the back of her shirt, burying his face in her shoulder and letting out shaky sobs.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry!"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Peter, nothing at all."

"B-But-"

"No buts." Pepper shushed him gently as MJ watched on, worried again. "Just focus on calming down and breathe with me, hon." She pulled away, putting one of Peter's trembling hands on her chest and taking deep breaths, watching as he attempted to do as she did.

At first, his beginning couple of breaths were really shaky and wet from tears, but they started evening out as he kept copying her, reduced to just sniffling by the end letting out another deep breath before wiping at his face, trying to remove the wetness off his cheeks as MJ rubbed his back, his hand wrapped back around her own.

"Better now?" Pepper just smiled at him, watching him carefully as he also nodded.

"Y-yeah, jus' couldn't stop myself, all the emotions just happened too fast."

Pepper just let out a gentle laugh in response, shaking her head. "Oh Peter, pregnancy will do that to you, it'll be a lot worse later, trust me." She couldn't help but remark, kissing his head lovingly even as he grumbled, his nerves still rather frayed as he turned his head to look at Tony, the man of a million words, who still hadn't said something, blinking rapidly.

"M…Mister Stark?" Peter hesitantly asked as the man looked up, his heart still racing, tear-stained cheeks and red-rimmed eyes staring at him. "Are you mad at me?"

"What?! No, no, Peter, I'm not mad. No way." Peter let a sigh of relief as Tony finally spoke, sounding a little shocked as he continued. " This was just…not something I expected to hear anytime soon from you of all people and there's a bunch of emotions that I'm feeling right now, actually a lot, but none of them are anger. Promise."

Tony sounded reassuring and the teenager nodding, turning his spinning stool back to face his mentor as leaned over, patting his head and placing a hand on his back where Michelle's was, rubbing small circles with her. "How, uh, how far along did you say you were again?"

"Dr. Cho said…around a month? Give or take, a few days or more."

"A month-wait, wait, you had sex under my roof!? In that bed!?" Tony asked and Peter let out an embarrassed groan, MJ also going a little red cheeked as he put his head in his hands.

Tony however, failed to notice, still stuck on the previous information he had just learned.

"Look, guys, I was just messing around earlier when I said I interrupted something, but if you two actually are doing that, do we need to have a talk about-"

"No!" Peter suddenly shot up, frustrated with everything suddenly.

"We used a condom and everything! I promise! I don't know what happened, okay!? That's not important right now!" Everyone widened their eyes a bit in shock from the outburst, including both MJ and Peter as well, but their expressions went back to normal rather quickly seeing Peter about to burst into tears again and Pepper put a hand on her husband's shoulder, almost as if to say 'That's enough for now, Tony'.

Looking at his wife's face and her gesture, he sighed, nodding in agreeance.

"Yes, you're right Pete, it isn't important, I apologize for going off, I'm just concerned you're your heath is all and our new family member you're cooking in there. Now, other than that, is here anything else that me and Pep should know? Any questions that you or MJ have for us?"

"No, there's nothing else, don't have any questions just yet either." Peter replied calmly, a small smile making its way to his face as he looked up at the older couple as they gently smiled back. "If I or MJ do find some, I'll make sure ask you or Dr. Cho."

"If you don't mind me asking, Peter-" Pepper had to interrupt, curious.

"Does anyone else but me and Tony know?"

MJ decided to answer this one uinst3ead of Peter, slipping her hand back in his grasp again.

"No, not just yet. Only the four of us and Dr. Cho know for now. Most likely, Peter wants to tell may and everyone else, right love?" She looked over at him as he nodded.

"Yeah, knowing what's coming, I want to do it before school starts as I'll be possibly showing by then. Since we go back home in 2 weeks, we could tell +May then and figure out a time for Ned and Jack to come over and let them know, too, before everything gets on top of us and we want to end ourselves due to homework and Flash being an ass."

"Peter." MJ said seriously, a look only befitting a lioness staring back at him.

"If he comes anywhere near you, or does anything in your vicinity, Is wear to God, me, Ned and Jack will find him, skin him and hang his dead body from the flag pole for everyone to see." She said it in the sweetest, most deadly voice possible and gave her boyfriend another kiss on the cheek afterwards, the two adults and him swallowing hard as they looked at her.

May God have mercy on the poor soul that dared to cross Michelle Jones's path.


	4. Chapter 3: Telling Bro's and Pete's Rose

Two Weeks After Telling Tony and Pepper

God, he was so nervous. He swore he'd never been this nervous in his life.

Knowing he seemed to be a bit too quiet to everyone he knew except MJ as well didn't help him either. While it had been nice to come home and see his Aunt (and Happy of course), the questions he and MJ had to dodge were endless and he knew he and her was starting to look suspicious to both them and now, Jack and Ned as they sat together.

Peter drew his legs up onto the couch, bringing his knees to his chest while MJ mindlessly ran her fingers through his hair, Ned and Jack sitting on opposite ends of the coffee table in front of them as the four watched a movie on television, 4 empty pizza boxes on the table along with half-filled cups of fizzy drink and a few packets of candy wrappers.

This was their perfect Friday night. Well, it was going to be, until he gathered the courage to tell his two best friends he and MJ's literally life-changing news.

Then it would most likely go to shit, he imagined.

Every anxious part of Peter's brain was telling him that at least one of them were going to be some type of mad about it, but the logical part of his brain was saying everything would be fine because they're his _best friends __and they were literally perfect in every way, shape and form and not telling them right now would be a dick move and_-

He shuddered, a chill running down his spine a second later as he felt MJ's breath against his neck, turning towards her. She must've leant in without him noticing.

"You look like you're losing your mind, Spider."

She whispered low enough for just Peter to hear and he winced, nodding harshly, "I-I just don't know how to say it, how to tell them." He replied in a voice that was just as quiet,

"I can help, dork. You forget, I'm the brains in this relationship."

The pale boy rolled his eyes before playfully sticking his tongue out at her, her doing the same before she leaned in and gave him a kiss to calm his nerves. Of course, Peter all but melted in her hands when she did that, his cheeks also went a soft pink.

"Stop making out." Jack suddenly muttered out of the blue, without even turning to them

It seriously was almost as if that damn asshole could sense the fact that they kissed without him looking. Did he have eyes in the back of his head or something?

"We weren't making out, asshat."

MJ retorted and the blonde boy didn't even hesitate with his response, turning to them with a smirk. "The proper term is _assbutt_ and I'd thank you to use it sometime."

"Just because your Dads can't curse properly, doesn't mean that we can't, college ass."

"Hey, my Dads can curse just fine drama queen!"

"Jack, M's right. I've never heard your Dads, either of them, say anything worse than 'frick' in the many years I've known both of them, preschool bestie or not." Ned interjected.

Of course, that got everyone laughing, easing the tension in the room, but Peter knew he had to bite the bullet soon enough and took the distraction he had to reach for the remote and pause the movie that was playing, getting himself mentally ready to talk.

"Dude, what the f-" "Peter, what in the-"

"Sorry guys, but me and MJ have something important to say, so please just listen?"

He guessed that his tone of voice must have been concerting enough for them because no sooner had he stopped talking, Ned and Jack turned completely to face them, both of them showing expressions of worry.

While he want dot answer all their questions (he could tell that Ned wanted to ask a million), he kept his mouth shut and continued with what he had prepped in his head with the time he'd had. "So, uh, when me and MJ were at the compound for the summer, I didn't really mean to, but I kinda got sick and-"

"Kinda?" Two voices chimed in at once.

"Okay, I was throwing up non-stop like it was my damn job, okay? _Whatever_." Peter grumbled, frowning.. "Anyway, she put the wind up my ass and made me go see the compound doctor- her name is Cho as Banner's on vacation with Nat in Siberia or something- and, I had to do a blood test, cause you know, I had to know if I was sick or whatever and she did a bunch of tests to see if I just had a bad flu or if I was dying and it turns out…thatimkindofpregnant."

"Peter, say that again using the English language please." Jack asked.

"Guys, I…I'm pregnant. Surprise?"

The teenager repeated himself quite quickly, arms curling around himself as his friends' eyes widened, both seeming speechless at the current words he'd just blurted out.

Jack was the first one to snap back. "Jesus, Pete, for how long?"

Peter gave a small shrug in response. "A little over a month, not that long."

"That's…" Ned shook his head, still dazed. "Wow, that's crazy, Pete."

Peter had to laugh at that, shaking his own head in return. "Yeah, it is, but it's true."

"Who else knows?"

"Well, Dr. Cho, for one. Mister Stark and Pepper, most likely by now they've told Morgan, but other than that, nobody else. I still have to tell Aunt May, but she's out with Happy tonight as you guys know so I'll tell them tomorrow if she's not to grumpy from being hung over."

"Are you going to go to school this year?" Jack asked, swallowing hard. "I mean, it's our last year, but you can't exactly go with a kid strapped to your midsection. Plus, knowing our school and its issues, Flash with have a field day with you."

Peter groaned. "I don't even want to think about it. I still have to have a meeting with the school to inform them about the whole thing so I can organise everything for online classes so I can graduate, I'm just taking another year just cause I'm having a kid."

"We'll be out for blood if he tries anything, I can say that with confidence. I'll have to tell my Dad so he can look out for you at school or something. Honestly dude, with your extra credit history, they should just hand you a diploma now."

"I wish." Peter chuckled. "No such luck there, still have to be at Midtown, still have to go until I start looking…well rounded. Then Tony's taking over and letting me stay at the compound under Dr. Cho's care till the baby's born."

"Um, quick question." Ned suddenly spoke and everyone turned to him, the only Hawaiian out of the bunch raising his hand like a child would in a classroom, "Pete, if the baby's half yours and half MJ's, is the baby gonna be human? Like it's not a spider, right? Or eggs?"

After a brief pause of wide-eyed staring, they all burst into laughter.

"Fucking hell, how do you even come up with this shit, Ned?" MJ couldn't help but cackle.

"It's a genuine question!"

"Yeah, a genuinely _stupid_ question!"

* * *

It seemed like a lifetime before the sun came up and blinking, Peter almost went back to sleep before the smell of breakfast food hit his nose and he licked his lips.

Thank god that the vomiting had finally stopped since he'd left the compound, that had really been getting old fast. While he might still be a little queasy at odd hours, he hadn't vomited for quite a long time and he was grateful for it. Meant he could enjoy things he could before.

Like MJ in bed for instance.

Turning to lie on his side, he smiled as he quietly observed his girlfriend sleeping soundly, shaking his head as she snored, drool dripping from her mouth onto one of his pillows.

Graceful sleeper, her ass. He should have taken a picture, but this baby needs two parents and him to carry it to full term, so not an option.

Sighing, he just lent over and kissed her forehead before he pulled himself out of bed, tucking her back in as she grumbled before cuddling around his pillow in a death grip while he wandered into the kitchen, his nerves spiking like they had two weeks ago when he had first told Pepper and Tony about the baby Only this time, MJ wasn't with him to calm him down.

"Oh, hey, good morning, Peter." Peter turned to his side, seeing Happy sitting at the counter in his suit and tie as normal, his aunt frying up some bacon and eggs over on the apartment's small kitchen stove, also smiling as she saw him.

"Hey, look who it is, you want some breakfast?"

May smiled at him as he took a seat beside Happy, but she knew something was off the moment he approached. She'd raised him since he was 8 after all, he was just like her older brother Richard sometimes it was scary.

"Speaking of serving breakfast, where's MJ, Pete? Did she go home as well with Jack and Ned last night instead of staying like normal?"

"Uh, no, no." Peter swallowed, his mouth feeling like it was filled with cotton as he spoke.

"No, Aunt May, she stayed last night, she's asleep in my room. Listen, I…I kinda need to tell you and Happy something, if you're free right now."

Happy put down his coffee hearing Peter's voice, while May, worriedly put down the whisk she had been holding in mid-air as he spoke. "What's wrong, Petey Pie?"

God, Petey Pie.

As a kid, that had been his nickname from Aunt May up until have was about 14 years old.

Hearing it now made him want to cry, but this time he managed to hold it in. Crying would only upset May more and he had convinced himself she would be upset already, and he didn't want to make it worse for either of them.

"So, um…I forgot to tell you that…while I was staying with Tony I got a little sick. Nothing major though!" He quickly put his hands out in front of him as she lunged towards him, almost in the same way Pepper had, only with less restraint.

"I was just throwing up a little and I thought I had the flu, but MJ wasn't convinced, so she took me down to the medical floor to just me checked over."

"And?" May asked quietly, somehow holding herself back at his asking and not projecting herself onto him and checking on him herself. "Did the doctor on duty find anything?"

Happy just watched the exchange tensely. Stark hadn't informed him that Peter was sick in the slightest during their many trips in the last few months or so he'd been driving to and from the Compound, so he also wanted to find out why Peter was ill.

If Stark had been holding something back from May about Peter, rest assured, his girlfriend would march right up to that Tower and reem him out.

"Well…yes and no." Peter finally spoke. "Turns out I'm not sick, which is good, but I also…happen to be pregnant actually. That's what the tests showed."

Crickets.

Almost like what had happened the last two times he'd announced it, both parties went silent, Happy's face blanching and May's mouth hanging open. It would have stayed that way for a longer time, most likely, but Peter spotted breakfast burning on the stove and quickly ran around to douse the flames and turn the heat off, dumping the now burned meal and pan into the sink with a hiss of smoke from the cold water hitting it.

"Jesus Christ, are you okay!?" A series of hurried footsteps later and a now fully awake MJ was at his side, panicked. "What happened?"

"Uh…" Peter struggled to say anything, seeing as both May and Happy hadn't moved yet.

"Oh, god, MJ, I was just trying to be brave and I told them everything and then breakfast was burning and I just-" Great, he was having another emotional breakdown. He really hated pregnancy hormones right now.

He just sobbed onto MJ's shoulder as she took him in her arms, letting him cry it out. If her only clean shirt was all wet and snotty later, she could deal with it.

Feeling a shaky hand on his shoulder, peter thought it was MJ at first, but when it gripped him, he knew otherwise and lifted his tear-stained face to see May staring down at him, tears in her own eyes as she struggled to talk. "I…I just…how? When? Why didn't you tell me or call me straight away, I don't…was it viable?"

He knew May only meant well with that question, even if it hurt a little.

Because Peter's hormones were supplemented by tablets, his male hormones could have a high risk of damaging his plumbing, as well as the baby. They were always a lot of risks with HRT and babies, science proved that, but Peter didn't care.

"Yeah." He nodded at May, swallowing. "Apparently they're very healthy, but we have to wait till we can get an ultrasound to confirm completely."

"Right." May swallowed, nodding. "Right, okay." Feeling overwhelmed, she had to sit down for a moment, watching the pair of them. "I suppose we need to call Midtown to have a talk."

"Yeah." Peter moved away from MJ to hold May's hands in his own. "Tony wanted to get together with you and him and Pepper and me to work something out, about me going to school. He has an idea already in the works, but he promised me he'd meet with you first before he offered it. He knows that you and Happy care about me as much as they do."

"Your Aunt cares about you a whole lot more than they could, I'm sure."

Happy finally spoke, looking over at them. "But seriously, kid, didn't anyone teach you not to get pregnant when you're under drinking age?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Yes, I was taught, I wasn't exactly expecting this, you know."

"Harold Joseph Hogan, leave my nephew alone." May scolded sternly and he backed off, hands up in surrender as she turned back to Peter.

"Well, while this is a shock, I think we can make this work. I'm a bit too young to be grandmother, Pete, but if you and MJ want this baby, I'll just have to accept it best I can."

She smiled at him, her eyes gentle just like others had been. "I'll always love you, no matter what you do. I think Ben would be proud of you, taking such responsibility."

Peter almost went back to crying then and there, even without pregnancy, thinking of his Uncle Ben always made him upset. MJ just kept her hands, her touch, on him and it was slowly helping more than he realized as all tears dried up as quickly as they had come.

"I love you too, Aunt May."

"Good. Now how about breakfast? One not so on fire this time?"

"Sounds great." MJ finally spoke again, smiling. "Order for 3, please."

"Coming right up, Michelle."


	5. Chapter 4: Not Cool For School

Four Days Later

"Don't blame it on the sunshine, don't blame it on the moonlight, don't blame it on good times, blame it on the boogie…!"

Peter groaned as he rolled over onto his back from being on his side, staring at the ceiling blearily as his phone alarm blared throughout his room, hand blindly flailing around before finally grabbed it, turning the alarm off, but letting it go a second later as he continued to stare at the empty abyss above him, still tired due to his anxiety keeping him awake most of the night for what today was.

His first day as a senior.

Every fibre of his being, at least every atom, was telling him to stay in bed and delay the inevitable of him having to go back to school, his brain listing every reason why it was a bad idea to get up. The pregnancy, his appearance, Flash, his exhaustion…

It was an impressive list, by any means, but Peter knew that he had no choice.

Thankfully, he would only have to endure the beginning of the year at the actual school itself, as it was already August. He would only have to attend Midtown until Christmas break in January, by then (to his horror in some aspect) he'd be well and truly rounded out.

He shouldn't really be worried, considering his situation had been explained to Principal Morita quite awkwardly (not to mention with Tony and Pepper and Dr. Cho as backup) and Peter honestly wasn't sure if he was getting away with having a swift entry into Online Ed come the new year and permission to not physically attend school because of the fact that he was not a garbage student (as Jack said, he could drown in the extra credit he'd banked since 6th Grade) or because May and Tony and Pepper refused to let his safety be compromised.

While he was thankful, of course, that he was getting these benefits practically handed to him with a sliver spoon, he also wished he didn't have to go to school at all and could stay in bed and sleep and rest and see MJ in the afternoon and let her love on them…

His train of thought left as soon as he heard his aunt knock on the door, a gentle reminder he had to face the world, even if the world seemed shit to him right now.

So, with a long sigh, he forced himself to get up and get ready. Hopefully, everything would go as well as Peter could pray it would.

* * *

Upon arriving at school (with promises from May that he'd be careful), Peter walked through the halls, weaving his way through the sea of high schoolers crowding the halls before finding and stopping at his locker, putting in his combination which has practically become muscle memory at this point, grabbing what he needed for his first class of the day printed on the new schedule he'd received at the door of the administration building earlier that week.

Of course, just as soon as he went to close the door and lock everything back up till next period, a voice yelled out over the large crowds. "HEY, PENIS!"

_'God, why? Why now, of all times?!'_

He turned in horror (but carefully hid it a second later) as the familiar image of Flash Thompson practically _bounded _down the hall in glee, heading his way.

God, he really didn't need this right now. He was tired, hungry, nauseous and his dysphoria was already crushing him thanks to everything, Flash was the last thing he needed right now as he always managed to find a way to make it get even worse when the boy didn't think it could. Whatever shred of good mood he had right now, knowing Flash, he'd make a fucking dumbass comment as usual that would shoot it down mercilessly.

Wincing, Peter tried his best not to flinch as Flash clapped his hand down on his shoulder, his Spidey-Sense reacting a little too late and sending goose bumps all over his skin. It seemed that it had been doing that as of late and he was sure it was related to the pregnancy, but he'd have to ask Dr. Cho about it alter. One stupid problem at a time.

"Well, helllllooooo. How it's going, Parker? Did you miss me over the summer?"

Peter rolled his eyes, suppressing a groan and a whine at the same time before he spoke, voice having a hard edge to it. "Don't humour yourself, Flash, I had plenty other things to think about besides you and your degrading remarks about me."

"Oh, please…" Flash snorted disbelievingly.

"Like what Parker? Did you spend the whole time brainstorming another Tony Stark related lie to tell everyone again like last year and the year before that and before that? Please. Honestly, I'm _very_ excited to hear what you've come up with this time to impress everyone and keep living in your bubble."

Peter just shrugged, suppressing another eye roll. Honestly, he wished either Ned, MJ or jack were here with him right now.

"Well, unfortunately, you got your hopes up a little fast there, Flash."

"Ha, so the great Penis Parkers run out of ideas? Well, isn't that's a shame…!"

"Whatever, Flash, I need to get to class." Peter finally managed during the "conversation" (if you could seriously call it that) to shut his locker door finally, zipping his backpack up and returning it on his shoulders, expecting Flash to walk away as he turned to leave.

However, instead of leaving, Flash reached out and pinched at his side, which had become soft in the few weeks left of Summer, preparing to become a baby bump. He hadn't been expecting it, so he wasn't surprised when people looked at them as he let out a small yelp in protest, horrified eyes turning back to stare at Flash as he spoke again.

"Damn, Penis, either Jones dumped you over the summer and you ate your feelings or someone got a little too excited about not having to do anything."

Peter, however, remained speechless for a moment, but before he could ask what the hell had just happened, or better, berate the fucking shit out of Flash, a southern accented voice hollered from down the hall. "Eugene Thompson!"

Both boys jumped before freezing, not expecting the loud voice belonging to Midtown's art teacher Castiel Novak, a few other students who hadn't left the halls or were on their way into classrooms located within the vicinity turning their heads as well to see what was happening.

Moving as far away as he could from Flash, Peter watched as the other boy put his hands in his pockets, looking like he had sucked a lemon, obviously hoping the teacher didn't see what he had done.

However, no such luck was on Flash's side today as it was obvious from the way Mr. Novak was walking towards them, glare heated and shoulders squared, that he'd most likely seen the whole thing.

Peter doesn't think he's ever been so thankful to see any teacher, let alone his art teacher and best friend's dad before.

"Good morning Mr. Novak, is there something I can help you with?" Flash nervously answered, swallowing as the aforementioned teacher stopped in front of them, arms crossed over his chest as he looked at the both of them tersely.

"I have a _hunch_ Mr. Thompson, that what you and Peter were discussing, much less your actions towards him five minutes ago, wasn't just friendly conversation."

"Actually, sir-" Flash started, but Mr. Novak's eyes narrowed shut him up quite quickly.

"It would be wise to not lie to me, Eugene. I'm not a moron and I as well as several other students here have functioning eyes that can clearly see things like people grabbing at others _without permission_."

Flash was getting reamed out in front of him and it took all of Peter's willpower not to start beaming out of nowhere, keeping a straight face as Flash got something he deserved for once.

"As you are well aware, Eugene, I and the school do not tolerate actions like the ones I observed, so I hope you enjoy your detention time after school starting this afternoon."

Forget beaming, the boy wanted to _cheer_.

Flash, seemingly shocked for a moment, suddenly became angry, fists clenched at his sides.

"Hey, no, that's not fair! I didn't do anything!"

"If you define 'nothing' as body shaming a student in public and then touching them without their verbal consent, you are sorely mistaken Mr. Thompson." Mr. Novak's voice had finality to it, leaving Flash just to look down at the floor, arms crossed.

"Now…" Mr. Novak sighed, nodding. "I will let you, Mr. Thompson and of course, Mr. Parker, be on your way, but I will be sure to give you a detention slip in our class this afternoon, so don't pray to be lucky and expect me to forget."

Peter could only watch in contained glee as Flash groaned before stomping off like a pouting toddler, gripping his backpack as he turned back to Mr. Novak, a smile breaking out onto his face as his teacher looked him over with a careful eye. "Are you alright, Peter?"

"Oh, yes, Mr. Novak, I'm okay. Especially now he's gone."

"Good. Principal Morita and, of course, my son told me of your situation and I want you to know that any time you need something during school, including a place to study while you're still with us out of public view, I'm more than happy to help."

Peter chuckled, smile still in place. "Thank you, sir, I'll definitely take you up on it, but in all honesty, you don't need to worry about me."

The teenager was just trying to be reassuring mostly, not wanting to worry more people about his current condition but didn't expect a sigh to come from Mr. Novak's mouth, posture relaxing as he shook his head.

"You say that now, but Peter, from..._personal_ experience, I know how hard your situation may become, as well as how it may be currently. You may have all the confidence in the world for now and that's a good thing, but it won't last, and you need to be aware of that before it happens, and you end up ass up."

"Mr. Novak I'm sure I will be-wait, personal experience?"

"I won't go into details here, as this is a school environment, but you understand have two children and that they have a rather small age gap between them."

Scrolling back though his memory, Peter's eyes widened a bit in realization as he did remember Jack once mentioning something about his older sister, Josephine, or 'Jo' being born when his parents were much younger than with him, but he didn't know exactly how young they had been when they'd had her, given he'd never pried into their family history.

"Oh. Oh, wow, jeez, I…" Peter swallowed, struggling to find words. "Sorry, I'm just really surprised is all."

"It's okay Peter, there isn't anything you need to be sorry for." Mr. Novak chuckled, shaking his head. "The journey was very hard for me and more for Sam, but we have a daughter who we and of course, Jack, would do anything for in an instant."

Peter's smile widened a little at that, his free hand and arm unconsciously wrapping around his slightly thicker stomach, heart fluttering at the thought of him and MJ saying that to their son or daughter one day in the future when they got older.

"Anyway, I'd hate to leave you alone Peter, but I have students to teach." Mr. Novak chuckled, shaking his head again. "I'd suggest you'd get to class as quickly as possible without hurting yourself. Welcome back, once again."

"Thankyou Mr. Novak. Hopefully I'll see you soon when Jack lets me back over your place."

"Sounds awesome, have a good morning Peter."

* * *

After the whole 'Flash' thing transversed that morning, Peter thankfully had remained safely unaffected by everything else that day, navigating his classes with ease despite knowing in the back of his head he wasn't staying for a long enough time to use them.

At most, if he cut it close, he was only looking at using his schedule and his school belongings till the beginning or mid-November, leaving just before Thanksgiving.

By then, he'd be…5 months along in his pregnancy. Give or take a day or two.

Looking down at himself in the bathroom during lunch, he almost couldn't imagine having a baby bump on his body, let alone one in that short amount of time.

He just prayed that his dysphoria and other issues wouldn't get any worse.

Currently, for the moment, the dysphoria was the furthest thing from his mind as he filed out with other students, the end of day bell screaming in the distance as people moved around him, making him have to stand on his tiptoes to find his ride and smiling, seeing MJ leaning up against Happy's car with a smile.

"Hey! There you are! What took you so long, babe?"

MJ couldn't help but chirp, throwing her hand around his neck as he laughed, scrunching his nose up before he leaned down and they kissed, quickly letting go only to settle hand in hand in the back of Happy's car, the man adjusting the mirror to see them.

"Hey, Pete! Took you long enough to get out of that place, kid, jeez." He grumbled as he started the car up while the two teens buckled themselves in, Peter sighing.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Just watching my back." Peter pinched his nose.

This morning I got unlucky and I managed to run into Flash-"

"I'll kill him." MJ's venom laced voice appeared from nowhere, teeth bared.

"I didn't even tell you what he did!" Peter turned to her, exasperated.

"Doesn't matter, still gonna kill him."

"_Chellllllle_." Peter rolled his tongue, looking at her. "Just because he's a giant asshole doesn't mean he deserves the kind of death sentence you want to hand him."

"That's debatable, babe." MJ sighed, but just put her head on his shoulder, shaking her head.

She would totally be informing Ned and Jack about this as soon as she could.

Maybe they could all come up with a group plan on how to kill Flash together.

He deserved it after all.


End file.
